Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wash-up device for an inking unit of a printing press, including guide bar brackets which are disposed or disposable on a frame of the printing press and have holders of the wash-up device insertably accommodational therein.
Such a wash-up device has been disclosed heretofore in the published German Patent Document 42 15 355 A1. The wash-up device, prior to being placed in operation, is inserted in receiving slits formed in a guide bar bracket and, by means of a swivel device, is swivellable into different positions for the purpose of washing respective cylinders of a five-cylinder printing press or a satellite-type printing press. The construction of the thus disclosed, heretofore known wash-up device is quite complex.
Published Patent Document 38 975 of the former German Democratic Republic shows a wash-up device having a wash-up blade which is swivellable about a swivel axis into three positions.